


Vid: Angels Would Fall

by shirasade



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, My First Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I've crept into your temple </em><br/><em>I have slept upon your pew</em><br/>- Angels Would Fall, Melissa Etheridge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Angels Would Fall

**Author's Note:**

> My very first attempt at vidding, because I have Noma feels that need expressing. :) This is out of necessity a shippy vid, because Alex is very much Noma's focus. I'm just glad he's beginning to see how important she is to him, too.

Spoilers through 2x07 - Lay Thee Before Kings. Music by Melissa Etheridge. Copious use of voice-over.  
The rating is due to some violence and a couple of bare butts (thanks, SyFy! *g*).

[Stream](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nsWqovOrOwU) (YT, with captions) or [download](http://fandomish.net/vids/dominion-angels.zip) (.zip, 243 mb)

Voiceovers:  
-Besides, what good am I really doing here anyway? -Noma, you saved my ass at least once.  
-It's all been lies? -No.  
-Not a chance in hell I'm not going with you, so.  
-Noma! Noma!  
-Alex, are you sure about this?  
-Maybe they mean you're something special, maybe they don't mean anything at all.  
-I've come this far, you think I'm giving up now?  
-What have I done, Noma?  
-I still know who you are, even if you don't.  
-Alex, you sonofabitch, I never thought you were coming out of there again!  
-You thought the Corps was more important to me than you?  
-So what am I? I don't know.  
-You're the one not listening.  
-That was all me.  
-Alex!  
-Who did this to you? -She did. To save me.  
-The three of us against the world, huh? -The world doesn't stand a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Being a big fan of the art form, I've played with the idea of vidding for years, but I never quite dared to actually open up iMovie and give it a try. However, there aren't a whole lot of vids in this fandom (that I could find), and that kind of made it easier to take the plunge. I just hope I didn't make too much of a mess of things...


End file.
